Lagrimas
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hino ah sido atropellada y alguien de su harem es el culpable... Ke pasara ahora ke ah perdido lo más preciado?


**Lagrimas.**

Prov. Len Tsukimori.

_No puede ser… Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡es mentira!... ¡Kahoko!..._

_Salí corriendo al verla tirada en el suelo, completamente sangrando al por mayor, me acerque y la tome entre mis brazos, la observe; en el instituto, tan llena de vida e irradiando vitalidad por doquier; ahora en mis brazos, a punto de morir, extinguirse su vida; no lo sé, mi mente se quedo en shock al verla ene se estado; por alguna extraña razón algunas gotas se dejaron ver, no supe de donde vinieron, solo sé… Que son lágrimas… Pero… ¿exactamente que tipo de lagrimas?..._

_Alguna vez escuche a mi madre, decir, "cuando el ser amado esta en peligro o ah sufrido, tu lloraras a su lado, te has de preguntar el por que verdad…" en ese momento riendo me abrazo tan protectoramente y me susurro "por que tú también la amas; cuando alguien que amas sufre… Tú lloraras a su lado todas las noches… Hasta que veas de nuevo su sonrisa"… Abrí los ojos, nunca pensé en eso hasta que la veo agonizar en mis brazos… Tienes razón madre… Antes escuche algo como "sería bueno que ese chico se enamorase"… ¡maldición todo el tiempo la tuve rodeándome y yo sin darme cuenta!..._

_Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, los cuales me hicieron darme cuenta de mi amor por ella; la cual ahora perece en mis brazos; "no…tiene… la… culpa"._

_-¡Tsukimori!-me llamo Tsuchiura, oh no, ¿Qué tan problemático puede ser con solo estar a mi lado? Ni idea._

_-¿se te ofrece algo Tsuchiura?-le cuestione mientras me encontraba al lado de Kahoko, sosteniendo su mano con amabilidad mezclada con ternura y este sentimiento que provoca una punzada en mi corazón._

_-el doctor desea hablar con el novio de Hino así ¿Qué esperas?-le sonrió de oreja a oreja; oh no, me da mala espina._

_-¿novio?-repetí dudoso -¿y por que me entrometes en ese zapato, que no es tu turno?-inquirí arrepentido de mis palabras._

_Riendo –eres tonto o que… Hino y yo terminamos-escuche una pausa dudosa antes de sus pala… ¡espera! ¡Que! ¡Tsuchiura y Hino terminaron!... –sino… ¿de quien crees que es la culpa de que Hino tuviera ese accidente?-me dijo triste._

_-¿a que te refieres?-calle al ver como 2 policías entraron a la habitación._

_-Tsuchiura Ryoutaro… ¿sabes a que hemos venido verdad?-se puede escuchar que no son buenas noticias por el tono en su hablar._

_-si-se da media vuelta –es por dejar a Hino en ese estado ¿verdad?-sonrió tristemente –si ese es el caso, adelante-al instante lo aprisionan los policías._

_-Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, estas detenido por el intento de asesinato hacia Hino Kahoko, cualquier cosa que digas será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado, si no posees uno, se te a…-Tsuchiura interrumpió al policía._

_-no lo necesito… soy culpable de mis actos-afirmo Tsuchiura, no puede ser…_

_-¡maldito!-grite para descargar un puñetazo en el rostro de Tsuchiura; después otro y otro, de hecho, tuvo que entrar Hihara-senpai junto a Kaji para detenerme -¡déjame, tiene que pagar!-le grite molesto al recordar lo último que dijo Hino antes de perecer entre mis brazos._

_-no… tiene… la…culpa-._

_Me detuve, oh no… a pesar de saber eso… ¡¿le intenta ayudar, que rayos tiene de especial, por que lo ayudas a no hacerse responsable de sus actos?... ¡Hino!... Me derrumbe en el suelo de rodillas, aun siendo sostenido por senpai y Kaji… Me tape la cara de dolor; muchos se sorprendieron, incluso Tsuchiura… Me encontré llorando como un niño desconsolado por la falta de cariño… Por temor… Miedo a no verla sonreír de nuevo, a mi lado, quejándose de mi falta de modales… De… Ser diferente…_

_-Tsukimori-kun-me llamo el senpai; como puedo limpio mis lagrimas y me intento contener para encararlo –el doctor nos dijo que Kaho-chan si vivirá pero…-cabizbajo; oh no, temo el resultado._

_En eso recordé… "Tsukimori-kun, ¡no estés triste!"._

_Me arme de valor y mire con la misma determinación de siempre al senpai –adelante… Diga…-le ordene con ese tono autoritario que eh usado desde tiempo atrás…_

_-Kaho-chan puede tener **Amnesia retrógrada**-al instante me congele._

_-¿a que te refieres?-le cuestione._

_-Es un tipo de amnesia en la cual la persona que la padece no recordara lo vivido…-hace presencia Yunoki-senpai –para explicarles mejor…-derrama una lagrima, oh no… ¡¿también la ama?... –oh lo siento-se limpia, dejando caer otra; así estuvo… Hasta que no pudo y mejor continuo explicando –Hino-san tuvo el accidente hoy, así que a partir de ahora en adelante, vivirá su vida como si fuese todos los días esta misma fecha… Por lo que… Tsuchiura-kun seguirá siendo su novio, Tsukimori-kun y el resto sus fieles amigos protectores… Así son las cosas-pude observar que, detrás de esa sonrisa amable se encuentra un ser triste por la perdida de esa persona… Aquella que ah visto tu verdadero ser._

_-entonces….-dijo Kaji._

_-lo siento… Es mi culpa-dice Tsuchiura._

_-no lo es-le dije._

_-¿eh?-me miran desconcertados._

_-Hino antes me dijo "no es su culpa"-le aclare –supongo que incluso muerta… siempre te amara-me odie a mi mismo de mis palabras._

_Riendo -¡Tsukimori la razón es simple: ella te ama!-me grito riendo, para luego ser llevado por los policías._

_-¿eh?-me quede extraño._

-y colorín colorado… El cuento se ah acabado-dije; ahora soy un famoso violinista de 30 años; se preguntaran… ¿Qué sucedió?... bueno…

Yunoki-senpai se caso con su prometida Takahashi Ayano-san y tuvieron 4 hijos. Ahora es un afamado flautista que viaja constantemente en compañía de mi esposa, haciendo conciertos y esas cosas.

Tsuchiura Ryoutaro sufre una condena de 15 años en la cárcel por intentar matarla; con frecuencia Hino Kahoko le visita y este no se niega, supongo que se arrepiente por haberle quitado lo más preciado… sus recuerdos. Al poco tiempo me entere que Mori Manami-san le frecuentaba para apoyarlo; supongo que algo esta creciendo.

Hihara Kazuki-senpai…. Bueno, se caso con la hermana pequeña de Yunoki-senpai, e… Creo que Miyabi-san… Tuvieron solo 2 hijos; lo malo, que ella falleció al poco tiempo después, por una hemorragia y la perdida de un embrión de solo 3 semanas de gestación; fue algo duro para el senpai; después se caso con Amou Nami y hasta la fecha sufre el no poder procrear a causa de un accidente en la cual le extrajeron su matriz.

Shimizu Keiichi-san… Él se caso con Fuyuumi Shouko-san y a la fecha es la más unida a mi esposa… ambos tuvieron 3 hijos en sus anteriores relaciones y ahora intentan tener los propios, lo cual no ah resultado.

Y bueno yo… Me case con Hino Kahoko y sufro el tener que ponerle cada mañana un video sobre nuestra boda; que culmina de una manera cómica al ver como Hihara-senpai le empuja y cae con todo y vestido puesto en el pastel; además de que yo… Bueno digamos que algo malo sucedió y un perro chihuahua termino persiguiéndome hasta que caí en la alberca que adornaba el centro y me lleve de corbata a la abuela de Yunoki-senpai… Eh creo que mejor cortamos el rollo… Yunoki-senpai me esta viendo feo jeje… no espere senpai no fue mi intención… senpai ¿Qué es eso? Una… ¡una Masamune autentica!... Pero…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y esto ah llegado a su fin.

Fin.

Pd: pido disculpas en nombre de mi padre, por cierto… Soy Tsukimori Sakurako y tengo solo 7 años… Mi cabello es azulado como el de padre y mis ojos son rojos como la melena de madre… Me gusta mucho Azuma-sama y lo que me disgusta es ver películas de cursilerías; adoro manga gore y ver historias sobre vampiros o donde haya asesinatos violentos, espero y poder saludarlos en otra ocasión… Adiós.


End file.
